


this desire calling me

by reigenonice (TardisType221b)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Owari No Seraph (Fusion), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Human Ike, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire Soren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/pseuds/reigenonice
Summary: Vampires were the cause of the world’s ruin, were the cause of their separation, their family’s death, their hardships. He would not betray Ike, he would not betray his family. He could not become one of them.After rescuing Ike from the battlefield where humans and vampires clashed, Soren is on the verge of death. Only drinking blood, Ike's blood can save him... but to do so would cause him to lose his humanity and become a true vampire forever. Becoming one of the very creatures that stole so much from them.An Owari No Seraph AU;No knowledge of Owari No Seraph required to read
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: IkeSoren Week 2021





	this desire calling me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissingshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingshot/gifts).



> Did I just write one of the gayest scenes in Shounen anime as the gayest couple in all of Fire Emblem? Yes I did. You're welcome.  
> [Here is the scene in question if you're interested.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=995lMOqw_Bo)
> 
> Title comes from ScapeGoat the Owari No Seraph ED
> 
> Written for IkeSoren Week Day 7.

Blood.

His body was dripping with it, as Soren had carried Ike away from the battle despite his own wounds, determined to keep him safe. 

His body was desperate for it. But he couldn’t give in. Not unless he wanted to become a true monster. Not if he didn’t want Ike to hate him forever.

The battle between the humans and the vampires had not gone according to plan at all. The humans were foolish, they should’ve known that going up against the vampires was a nearly insurmountable challenge. 

He had to do whatever he could to rescue Ike, even if it cost him his own life. He didn’t matter.

The spirit of the demon Asheyunera had taken over Ike during the battle, had drained him in order to manifest and destroy the enemy, afterwards leaving Ike completely vulnerable. Soren had to fight crowds of vampires and humans alike to save him...

It was so hard for him to even make it this far, his vision was hazy, his wounds ached, and his throat was parched, desperately craving the one thing that would both save him, and damn him.

Blood. 

He was completely out of the potion that sustained him, and with the way he had betrayed the vampires, he was lucky if he would ever get more. That is if he would even be able to make it back to them before his life drained out of him.

The cuts on Ike’s skin were singing to him. The desire for his blood calling to him. He was dying, his body was desperate, but he would not give in. 

He would die here today, but he would die knowing that he wouldn’t become a monster, knowing that he didn’t hurt Ike. 

The scent was becoming unbearable so he moved further away from Ike, trying with every fragment of willpower in his body to restrain himself. 

Ike opened his eyes groggily. “Soren…?” He questioned and Soren sighed his body visibly sagging in relief. Ike was going to be okay!

Ike looked Soren up and down before his eyes widened. “Soren! You’re hurt!” He exclaimed.

Ike tried to move which agitated his wound and new… _fresh_ blood came out, and that was the end of Soren’s control. 

He was across the room in an instant and pounced on Ike holding him down. Soren’s pupils were dilated and he was panting, his muscles trembling with the amount of restraint it took him to not bite Ike’s neck, tearing him apart… 

Blood.

_Blood._

_**Blood.** _

He could smell it, he could almost taste it, his body craved it. 

Ike stopped him thankfully.

“Blood…” Soren begged. “I need blood, please, please.” He couldn’t stop himself from begging, from tears slipping down his cheeks as the pain of starvation ravaged him. 

Much to his surprise however, Ike turned his head to the side, baring his neck, making it even more painful for him. 

“Soren, if you need it. You can have it. Drink.” Ike offered.

Soren looked at him aghast. The true weight of Ike’s proposition sinking in.

No!

No, no, no!

What was he thinking, what was he doing? He couldn’t!

He scrambled away from Ike, holding on to the fleeting scraps of self-control. His hand over his nose and mouth to try and stifle the smell.

“Soren?” Ike questioned, stepping closer to him.

“Stay back!” Soren shouted in warning. “I don’t want to hurt you, Ike please…”

That was the last thing he wanted. Ike was his family… the only piece of family he had left, after the vampires massacred them, after they turned him, after they ruined every bit of their lives.

They wouldn’t ruin this. He would not become one of them.

Even if that meant he had to die.

“Soren, I’m so sorry. This was my fault…” Ike said. “If I hadn’t left you behind…you wouldn’t have been turned... if Asheyunera hadn’t manifested in me today you wouldn’t have had to save me-” Ike apologized.

“No!” Soren exclaimed, cutting him off. “No, Ike… this wasn’t your fault I’ve told you befor-” Soren was forced to stop talking as he coughed up blood, he was bleeding inside and out... he didn’t have much longer.

“Soren!” Ike exclaimed in horror. “You’re dying! What can I do? You need blood right? Please just drink from me…” Ike pushed his tunic to the side, revealing even more of his neck.

Was Ike crazy?

“I can’t!”

Vampires were the cause of the world’s ruin, were the cause of their separation, their family’s death, their hardships. He would not betray Ike, he would not betray his family. He could not become one of them. 

But Ike refused to listen. He grabbed Soren’s head and started to push him towards his throat.

“Don’t be an idiot! If you don’t, you’ll die. Drink!” Ike demanded.

Soren resisted, though it was getting harder and harder.

“No!” Soren sobbed. “Ike, please… if I drink human blood, even once, I’ll become a full vampire… forever. I’ll stop aging, and be a true monster. The very kind of creature you hate. I’ve been resisting this for so long. I’d rather die than be that. I love you too much to bear having you hate me.”

Ike let go of him and stepped back looking at him, horrified.

“Soren…” He reached out and cupped his face, so softly, so loving, with a soft expression on his face. 

“It’s alright. I won’t hate you. I don’t want you to be a vampire of course but, I’d rather that then have you die! Please, just drink. If you died I don’t know what I’d do. I already had to live with that once, I don’t think I could do it a second time.”

“Ike…” Soren coughed up more blood. “I never wanted you to see me as a monster… I wanted to reunite with you as myself. Not like this. Please don’t make me do this... don’t make me throw away my humanity for you.”

“Soren, I know you. If you really wanted to die, you would already be dead. Don’t sacrifice yourself like an idiot! Humanity means nothing if you’re dead!”

Ike seemed genuinely worked up. Soren hadn’t seen him like this in a long time…

Soren gasped as Ike picked up his sword and made a clean slice along his forearm. 

_Blood._

_Fresh blood._

It oozed out of the wound and Soren couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“That’s it…” Ike said encouragingly. “Come on. Drink. I can’t have you die Soren. I can’t do this without you, human or no, you’re still you. Please…”

All those memories haunted him.

Living together in that orphanage before the virus.

Selling his body to the vampires for proper food in Sanguinem.

All that time Ike was by his side, worming his way into Soren’s heart, which was cold as ice, even back then. 

He loved Ike with his whole soul.

He would do anything for him. 

Even this.

His control snapped, and Soren pounced on Ike, completely ignoring the slice in his arm and going for his neck. 

Ike didn’t seem to mind and cradled Soren in his arms as he sucked away Ike’s very life force. 

The taste of Ike’s blood was like ambrosia, he could feel it flow throughout his body, giving it the energy and power it desperately craved, his wounds started to knit closed and his body feeling energized in a way he hadn’t felt since he was fully human. 

It was over.

He was truly one of them now. A vampire.

Soren finally pulled himself away from Ike’s neck, after drinking his fill, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“It’s alright Soren. We’ll get through this together.” Ike slipped his hand in Soren’s. “I love you. Whether you’re a human or a vampire, that will never change. I will always be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> MikaYuu radiates IkeSoren Vibes so I had to write this. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked :)
> 
> [Link to art by @candleloro](https://twitter.com/candleloro/status/1348422415915896833)


End file.
